


The Morning Of

by kittymills



Series: Beach Bums AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another part of my Beach Bums AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, beach bum au, cranky!Keith, i dunno what else to tag as, i just really love how they love each other okay, older and wiser ofc, or maybe even a post voltron-wins-the-war thing, utter self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Beach bum AU.It's the morning of the big day.  Pure self-indulgent fluff (and mild sexytimes) ahead!





	The Morning Of

As far as dreams went, Keith’s was all kinds of magic.

Wide, warm hands skimming over his bare skin, the deep purple glow of the sun just beyond the horizon, and the rich scent of leather and man. He exhaled a breath and opened his arms in invitation and then solemn lips were on his neck, those lips belonging to the one being in the entire galaxy that could make him feel this safe, this cherished. This loved.

“Wake up, baby.”

Keith heard the whispered words, the light breath that accompanied them skittering over his shoulder. A swell of emotion rose in his chest, a wave so powerful it brought him to full wakefulness and alertness in the dawn. He blinked in the gloom and his eyes adjusted quickly. Above him was a vision that made his lips instantly morph into a smile of joy.

“Is it today?” he asked, aware of his heart beginning to beat heavily in his chest. It fought with the butterflies that suddenly manifested in his stomach - butterflies of excitement and eagerness for what lay ahead. “Is it really?”

He caught the small smile on the other man’s lips, enjoying the tenderness in those dark grey eyes as they looked down at him. Shiro never looked at anyone like that. Only him and the realisation forced Keith’s hand upwards, his fingertips brushing over light stubble on Shiro’s jaw as he lay cradled in his arms.

“Yes, baby. It’s today.”

Keith’s hand slowly crept higher, sliding over Shiro’s jaw to tangle in the strands of silky dark hair as his smile grew wider. His teeth flashed white in the dim light just as he flexed his fingers then grabbed a fistful of hair, using it to tug Shiro closer, forcing him down so that he could arch up and meet him, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Shiro’s fingers splayed against his hip bone as his mouth opened, Shiro’s hot tongue snaking inside teasingly, claiming any breath he was able to gasp.

Keith clung to him, weaving around Shiro’s heavier form as tightly as he could. Shiro was heavy, pressing him down into the mattress as he shifted, moving over him until his hot brand was thick against Keith’s shaft. He was aching, lost in the languid movements of Shiro’s tongue and hands, savouring the possession Shiro had of him. He could stay like that for hours and they did, at least until the sun started to rise over the ocean, staining the beach with golden light and until the roar of the ocean gradually began to beckon.

The knock on the door to their small beside shack was an unwelcome interruption as far as Keith was concerned. When it opened without invitation, he groaned and cursed under his breath.

“If that’s Lance, I’m gonna kick his ass,” Keith muttered. Shiro pulled away silently and Keith’s arms were cold.

“Oh, Keeeeiiiittthhh,” came the sing song call from the other room. Keith recognised that voice. He grunted and dropped his face into the sheets.

“Ugh, why is she here so early?” His voice was muffled by the material and Shiro hid a smile.

“Because she’s the one who’s arranged it all?” Shiro said mildly.

“Yeah, okay, but why the heck is she here so earrrllyyy?” Keith complained. Shiro rolled away from him and sat up. He was up and pulling on a pair of loose pants before Keith could protest and Keith felt his absence keenly. Today of all days, he wanted to stay as close to Shiro as possible. He heard Allura call out his name again and he huffed in annoyance and glared towards the door as the smiling Altean poked her head around the doorframe.

“What do you want?” Keith demanded.

He was torn between either schooling his face into a sharp glare or sending puppy dog eyes in Shiro’s direction. Since Shiro’s back was turned to him, already speaking quietly to Lance and Pidge who must have slipped into their bedroom just behind Allura, he settled for the scowl. It intensified when Lance padded over and reached the bed, leaning down to grasp a handful of the sheets and preparing to yank them away.

“You really don’t want to do that,” Keith threatened. Lance glanced from Keith’s bare chest to the sheets then back again then scowled.

“Ew, no. Just get out of bed. I’ve got plans for you today. You’re with me, mullet.”

“What kind of plans?” Keith asked suspiciously.

“Oh, never you mind. I’ll have you looking so good you might end up with as many fans as me. Not too many… Okay maybe a handful more.”

“Is Shiro coming?”

Lance exchanged a glance with Shiro who raised an eyebrow questioningly. He smirked when he turned back to Keith. “Nope. Allura’s going to take good care of him until it’s time for the big event. Now get up.”

Lance scooped up a pair of shorts from the floor where they had obviously been thrown the night before and flung them at Keith just as Allura grasped Shiro by the arm and tugged, leading him out of the room with Pidge trailing behind.

“Wh-what? Wait!” Keith squeaked, hurriedly pulling on the pants and scrambling off the bed. He was all set to race to the door just as Lance’s hand shot out and held him back. “Shiro!”

“It’ll be fine, Keith,” Shiro said. His voice was low and amused and Keith scowled harder. A brief flare of panic crawled up Keith’s chest when Shiro gave him a look. It was their look. The one that told Keith that Shiro loved him, and would always be not too far away from him. Keith didn’t want to be far from him today. Not today. Suddenly he had the insane urge to skip all the formalities, boot everyone out and just drag Shiro back to bed. Then he’d lock the door and shoot anyone who tried to come close. He was biting his lip anxiously when Lance cocked his head and finally took pity on Keith.

“He’s in good hands, Keith,” Lance said with an exclamation of impatience. “And besides, you’ll see him soon enough.”

“But… I just… all day?”

Lance nodded. “You want to keep some things traditional, don’t you?”

“You’re making us wear suits, isn’t that enough?”

“No.” Lance looked mildly offended. “We’ve put in a lot of work to make sure this day is special. For the both of you. Hunk has been up most of the night preparing a feast – he might not even be able to stay awake for the ceremony.”

Keith stared off in the direction Allura and Pidge and taken Shiro and sighed in defeat. “How long?”

“Six hours, thirty two minutes and twelve seconds,” Lance answered cheerfully.

Six hours too long as far as Keith was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this... I want to because, well, who doesn't love a good wedding!fic. Dunno, what do you guys think?


End file.
